Emperor Lakeet
"Guards!! Come here, this ''instant!" '—Emperor Lakeet', countless episodes '''Emperor Lakeet' is the selfish emperor of his own kingdom, which once prospered but has now been reduced to the Island itself. History ''Toy Island'' Emperor Lakeet first appears in Season 2, in the episode "He Came, He Saw, He Conquered". He explains that he is the ruler of a faraway empire, and he is off conquering new lands with his right- and left-hand men. Though the first half is correct, his guards explain that they were actually kicked out, causing him to clunk them on their heads and declare them of treason for disobeying their ruler. For the rest of the episode, he is seen documenting the Island, noting on its peaceful inhabitants, and so he declares himself the ruler of the Island. Despite this, no one really ever pays attention to him anyway. In the episode "Rescuing the Emperor", Emperor Lakeet is kidnapped by the Triple M Crew as their new lieutenant shows off his worth. In the end, although his guards fail miserably, he is rescued by the rest of the Toy Island Crew. In the episode "Crouching Emperor, Hidden Assassin", the mercenary Chief is hired to assassinate Emperor Lakeet, but his continuous, episode-long efforts fail, and in the end he is caught in the act. He is then forcefully drafted into Lakeet's guard troupe. This proves to be an excellent choice because he then becomes Lakeet's most competent guard. In the episode "Hide 'n' Necklace", Emperor Lakeet's prized necklace goes missing. Lakeet ends up panicking uncontrollably as he forces his guards and the Toy Island Crew to look for it. In the end, when all hope seems lost, Lakeet feels powerless, disrespected, and he fears someone might try to overthrow him. However, the necklace is revealed to have been under his Royal Cushion the whole time. Emperor Lakeet gains a new guard in Dr. Bun after he stays behind on the Island in "Extraterrestrial Athletes". He later demands a vacation from his work after he feels exhausted, and he appoints Chief to be in-charge while he is "absent". In "Dog Days of Summer", Lakeet finds one of his loyal guards, Punk, and re-adopts him into his guard troupe. Emperor Lakeet makes more notable appearances in the next season as well. When Punk's baby brother Fuzzy comes to the Island, Lakeet makes it his point to recruit the child, although he realizes that he is too young so he decides to wait for him to grow older. Later, when Fuzzy goes missing, Lakeet shows some worry for his potential guard. Emperor Lakeet is also the figure responsible for the Toy Island play as he feels that there is not enough entertainment on the Island. He reminisces about how in his original land there were crowds of people begging to be able to entertain him, and he mentions how much of a privilege it was. In the episode "Lakeet Cried Wolf", Emperor Lakeet is mysteriously kidnapped in the night, and it turns out that someone removed his necklace before silently capturing him. It takes the Toy Island Crew a good deal of investigating before they are able to pinpoint the perpetrator, Spirit Bear. They are able to rescue Lakeet by the end of the episode. In "Lakeet's Ark", Emperor Lakeet suddenly becomes paranoid of a flood destroying the Island, so he demands that everyone build an arc in case of an emergency evacuation. By the end of the episode it is built, and everyone marvels in its glory, until Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO crash lands on the Island and destroys it. Lakeet plays a few significant roles in Season 4, although he is mostly used for comic relief or for the sideplot. In "Walnut Jungle", he tells Blueberry to get him some food, but the forgetful guard keeps bringing him walnut-containing foods, which he absolutely detests. Later, starting in "Lakeet Falls in Love", he becomes infatuated with Dumbo Peach, and he uses the rest of the season to try to woo her through food or massages, either in short comical sequences or for the sideplot of the episode. In "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", after Emperor Lakeet receives a magical gift box from the Spirits of Power and Wisdom, he wishes to have his palace returned to him, and suddenly a palace identical to his original palace suddenly appears on the Island. He has since moved into the palace and lives there. In Season 5 Emperor Lakeet can be seen in two different perspectives. He is usually relegated to the sideplot of the episode or small comical scenes. If he is accompanied by Dumbo Peach, he will try to win her over. However, if Dumbo Peach is engaged in the main episode action, he can be seen using his guards to find out about what's happening on the Island or to find out about Dumbo Peach's whereabouts. However, during the election day story arc, Emperor Lakeet feels betrayed that his people are electing a mayor for the Island when he is already the emperor. So, he creates a political party, called the Lakeet Party, where his platform is to return this "democratic city" to the Lakeet Empire. Unfortunately, he is unsuccessful in his endeavours, although Mayor Barry does promise him that he will hold a unique position in society and the town will remain under the Lakeet Empire. Later, Mayor Barry sponsors a palace-warming party after the elections to show Emperor Lakeet his gratitude. Lakeet is enthralled by his offer and makes sure that he hires expensive catering. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Emperor Lakeet appears with a role in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! that is more reminiscent of his portrayal in Season 2 or 3. Here, he acts as a selfish ruler who, being in his palace (of which he has none) knows not what is going around the town, so he sends out his guards to find out. This occurs multiple times until Dumbo Peach's debut, after which he falls in love with her as per Season 4. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Emperor Lakeet appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. After he is released from Apollo's prison, he can be summoned from any Friend Box. However, all he does is call his guards to provide extra defenses and attacking power for Krinole. ''Friends' Hockey'' Emperor Lakeet is a playable character in Friends' Hockey where he is available from the start. He is a Speed type character, so he has good movement speed. However, he is lacking in power. His Power Shot is Guard Distraction, where all of his guards appear and skate around the rink, getting in the way of the opponents and tripping them. This gives Lakeet a good shot on goal. ''Curtis Ball Tournament'' Emperor Lakeet appears in Curtis Ball Tournament on the Toy Island stage. He can be seen watching the match from the high box. However, when he feels the game is too boring and action is scarce, he can send his minions onto the field to interfere with the game and spice things up. ''Toy Island Party! Emperor Lakeet is an unlockable playable character in ''Toy Island Party! Here, he is accompanied by Blueberry and Green Apple, who tag along behind him. They help Emperor Lakeet by lifting him up to hit the Dice Block or attacking opponents for the punch and kick actions. ''Friends' Kombat II'' Emperor Lakeet is an unlockable playable character in the Wii U version of Friends' Kombat II, where he is accompanied by his guards. He is very speedy and falls slowly, but he is very easy to hit off the stage. Emperor Lakeet fights with his minions. They usually string attacks together, making for very good combos, while also giving them extra distance in their attacks. His regular special is Walnut Toss, where Blueberry throws walnuts. His side special is Sunflower Gun, where Chief uses his sunflower as a machine gun to shoot enemies. His up special is Guard Chain, where his guards form a chain for him to climb up and grab onto the ledge. His down special is Bun Medicine, where Dr. Bun creates a medicine to heal 20% of Lakeet's damage, although it takes a while to create. His Final Smash is Guard Throw, where he throws his guards one by one at the opponents for a short period of time. ''Friends' Racing'' Emperor Lakeet is a playable character in the Wii U version of Friends' Racing, although he needs to be unlocked first. He is accompanied by his guards, who each help to pilot the kart. Lakeet controls the steering wheel, although he needs Chief to carry him for him to reach the wheel. As a lightweight character he can only drive small karts. He gives a small weight bonus. His personal course is Lakeet Palace, which takes place inside his sprawling palace. Character Emperor Lakeet is a very selfish, narcissistic, and pompous character who needs to be pampered. He feels that as an emperor, he deserves the best treatment, so when his blundering fools of guards mess up he is constantly seen yelling at them to get it right. He also does not care for others as seen when he declares himself the dictatorial ruler of Toy Island, though no one else even cares for or even acknowledges this. Emperor Lakeet does not show much compassion for his guards, as when they go missing or are injured or fail miserably he yells at them very harshly. However, when Fuzzy goes missing, Lakeet does worry for his well-being, as he is just a small child. Lakeet also worries when his personal belongings are gone, such as his royal necklace. However, Emperor Lakeet has begun to show a new side of himself, as seen when he attempts to woo Dumbo Peach. Being oblivious to his attraction to her, she simply accepts his offers pleasantly, though he can clearly tell she is not completely satisfied with him yet. So, he is now not paying attention to his guards' antics as often and is instead focusing their efforts on getting objects that will win her love. Appearance Emperor Lakeet has a mostly yellow body. His head is very large, with long, black ears and dot eyes and flat mouth. His body is small and all of his limbs are very stubby. He also wears a silver necklace that has a bell on it. Objects Emperor Lakeet's necklace that he wears is a sign of his rule over the land. When it goes missing in the episode "Hide 'n' Necklace", he starts to panic uncontrollably and forces all of his guards, as well as members of the Toy Island Crew, to look for it all around the Island. Without it, he feels powerless and thinks that no one will listen to him, as well as fearing that someone might overthrow him. The necklace is not just a symbol of Emperor Lakeet's rule. The bell on it also alerts his minions if he is kidnapped in the middle of the night, as it jingles if it is moved. However, there is one instance where the kidnapper removed the necklace before taking the emperor. Heirarchy Emperor Lakeet has remained a main character since his debut mainly because of his unique personality as being very selfish. His yelling at his guards has also remained humorous throughout the seasons, and his versatility has enabled him to fall in love with Dumbo Peach to initiate a new sideplot for many Season 4 episodes. He remained relevant in Season 5 as he continued to try to woo Dumbo Peach, as well as using his guards to find out about what was happening. Note that the heirarchy levels do not apply to The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Rulers Category:Lakeet Empire Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters